The Spectacular Spider-Man 8
by X2xMaximumx2X
Summary: Now that Dr. Octupus is now a definitive villain, we know that he is Spidey's Arch Nemesis (for now, anyway). So what other tricks has he got up his sleeve?
1. Chapter 0: Recap

Now that Dr. Octupus is now a definitive villain, we know that he is Spidey's Arch Nemesis (for now, anyway). So what other tricks has he got up his sleeve? All of that (and more!) happening now...


	2. Chapter 1: Humiliation

Max woke up, thinking of what to do with his alarm clock.

"Hmm…" he, erm, 'Hmm…'ed, looking up. More specifically, looking up _at the ceiling fan_. He grabbed his alarm clock and threw it at the ceiling fa-

**At school…**

Max was walking through the halls when he bumped into Nate, who was just as startled as him. Odd. Anyway, they greeted each other.

"So, uh, Max," said Nate, "I like the art you've been doing recently!" Max beamed with pride and responded with,

"Yeah, I _finally_ found a decent plan to get up that scale and into the yearbook." Nate smiled back.

"So this is for the yearbook or whatever?"

"Yeah, I'm going for 'Most Talented' again, but with a different approach." Nate was happy that his friend was finally doing well, so he wished Max luck and walked away. Max was thinking, _What could possibly go wrong?_

That turned out to be a poor choice of words, why? Read on.

**Later...**

It was the end of P.E, and Max was changing in the boy's locker room. When Max only had his underpants and socks on, Flash pushed him out into the hallways and locked the door. Max was in the hallways when everybody was about to come out of class. Max panicked, ran around, then decided that maybe it would be a good idea to hide in the bathroom. So Max went in, locked himself in a stall, and kept his feet off the ground so nobody could see.

A few minutes later, a bunch of people started coming into the bathroom, but something didn't feel right. Their voices were weird, oddly high and they were doing these weird giggles...that's when it hit him.

_I'm in the Girls' Bathroom…_

Max stayed there, wondering what the Barnacles to do, then he heard a bang on the door which made him slip and make his socks see-able.

"Is somebody in there? Hello?"

"Maybe you should check under the stall."

"Why don't you check?"

"Fiiinne…" Max began to panic. But then the girls began talking again.

"Hey, it's that stupid Ashley!"

"Really? How can you tell?"

"Same socks."

"It could be someone else."

"Like who?"

"Well, neither of us have those black socks, and we're too good to have other people as our friend, so it could be anyone."

"Should we prank 'em?"

"Yeah. Heeheehee!" There was silence and Max was starting to panic more, but then something landed on his head. Something soft. He took it off his head.

It was one of the Girls' knickers.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Max screamed. The other girls realized that it was a MALE voice and started screaming. Then there was a knock.

"Girls, let me in!" A girl opened the bathroom door and a teacher came in.

"What's going on here!?" he asked.

"There's a boy in there…" said one of the girls in traumatization. The teacher used a gadget to unlock the stall, then peered in to see Max, close to Naked. The teacher put Max over his shoulder and took him to Detention. There was silence in the hallways as people noticed what was happening here. A teacher holding a kid in his undies over his shoulder and walking through the corridor crossly. Nate came up to them and asked why...this…was happening. Then the teacher said,

"I found this young man in the Girls' Bathroom, close to naked, hiding in a stall!" There was silence for a moment…

…

...then everyone burst into laughter. Max was humiliated to the point of where people forgot about his Art Skills, ruining his plan.


	3. Chapter 2: Redeemed

Max had detention for the rest of the day, and the rest of the week to come. But now this horrible horrible-ness will be redeemed!

Spidey was swinging around Queens, doing his thing when he decided to have a look in one of those windows with the TVs in, broadcasting the news. He was looking at the general stuff, then there was static, and a very familiar person came on. It was Doc Ock!

"Hello there, people. Don't be afraid. I'm not here to kill you, or anything like that. I'm here with a message for Spider-Man. I don't know if he's watching this, so if _you _are, please tell him. This is important. I will not let you win, Arachnid. Your actions have consequences. And this time, the consequence is quite big. In Manhattan, I am about to let my Mechtopus out into the city. If you do not show up, it will cause relentless destruction. Good luck, you're going to require it. Hahahaha-" the static returned, then the normal news came back on.

"Oh, great, _more_ trouble." He would sigh. "Alright." He'd start swinging over to Manhattan, where this 'Mechtopus' seemingly was. When he got closer to the center of the city, it was, sure enough, right there. Causing havoc.

"Well, that's my cue. Better start attacking it. But how!? It's made of solid metal!" Max thought for a minute. "Aha! I've got it! Up those leg-thingies, there is some sort of weak point at the top! If I could hit all of them, I bet I could destroy it!" Max started swinging to one of the legs of it, and when close enough, he latched onto it, then started running up it. What followed was identical to the Mechtopus boss from the Spider-Man Unlimited game, but it was longer due to the fact that it had eight legs. Let's skip forward to the point where he beats it.

As soon as he hit the last point, the Mechtopus was seemingly about to burst. It was exploding, losing power, stumbling down to the ground, then it did. Although the Mechtopus battle was done, the actual _battle_ was not finished. His Spider-Sense told him that Doc Ock had been controlling the Mechtopus and was trapped in the cockpit. Spidey busted it open, grabbed Ock and yeeted him out of there. They both laid there on the ground, catching their breath, resting. Max got up first, but one of Doc Ock's tentacles grabbed him and slammed him on the ground. Ock then got up and started walking over to Max.

"You pathetic fool...you may have destroyed my Mechtopus, but you cannot destroy _me._ But do you know what? I can destroy _you."_ Ock raised all of his Tentacles and slammed them onto Max, but he dodged just in time.

"Fine, I'm up." Remarked Spidey. Ock yelled in fury and began to relentlessly throw his Tentacles at Spidey, who avoided and dodged. Spidey began to make use of his surroundings and used it to his advantage. He jumped off stuff, swung on stuff, and made the surrounding area as useful as possible. Eventually, Max threw the final attack by doing a backflip right in front of Ock but kicking him as he jumped up. After landing, Spidey just stood there, staring at the Unconcious Doc Ock and catching his breath. After a few moments of silence, he heard a crowd begin to cheer and clap. He looked around to find that the crowd was cheering and clapping to _him._ Reporters came up to him, asking loads of questions. Two of them were,

"Who are you?"

"Where did you come from?" Max thought that those were the questions he would answer.

"Okay, I am Spider-Man. I come from the planet Spider, which was destroyed in a horrible war. Right before the destruction of the planet, I was trained enough to survive on Earth, where I am now." People started talking again, and some of the reporters asked,

"Really?"

"No, of course not! I used to be just like you! But then, by chance, I was bitten by a genetically-altered Spider, which gave me my powers. But there is a reason I am a hero. Not 'For Truth, Freedom, and Justice!' or whatever, but because...well...when I first got these powers, I used them to cash in, help my family, but then I refused to stop a robber after one of my shows, making the same robber kill my Great Uncle. After that, I realized that with Great Power, there must also come Great Responsibility." There was silence for a while, but that people began clapping and cheering. Then the reporters asked,

"Are you a Superhero?" Max thought for a minute, then proudly said,

"Yeah, I am."

**The End**


End file.
